Crossed Relms
by Icemaster
Summary: When the barriers between realms start to fade, the Land of the Harem dimension turns into a crossroads of dimensions. What's worse? It's up to some psychos to correct this mess.
1. prologue and chapter 1

cross diamentions - prologue  
  
(mainframe)  
  
It wasn't a good day for mainframe. Of course it usually wasn't. Fong gkept coming back to dot bearing bad news. Now daemon has control of 95% of the net and growing, eventually the supervirus will win. If only they knew where she got her power...  
  
(digial world)  
  
"This isn't good gennai." Azulongmon said "there has been a large influx of virus type digimon lately."  
  
"I know, and those who arn't viruses are digivolving into viruses. This is compleatly throwing off the balance of the digial world." Gennai replied.  
  
"Can we get the digidestend to help?" Azulongmon asked.  
  
"Unfortuately no, if their digimon digivolve they'll only turn virus like the other digimon." Gennai said grimly.  
  
" Then all the worlds will trun to darkness.." Azulongmon said depressed.  
  
"All we can to is hope." Gennai said just as depressed.  
  
  
  
(Icemaster's tenchi house diamention)  
  
"Mario get back here with my noodles!" Goku yelled.  
"You'll have'ta get-a me first" Mario replied while eating and running at the same time.  
"Lunch time already?" Harry asked.  
"But of course." I said.  
"I'm going to kill you plummer!" Goku yelled as he when super sayain.  
"Try it monkey-a boy!" Mario Yelled after finishing the noodles and pulling on his metal cap.  
"Your mine pasta breath." SSJ goku said.  
"bring-a it, pointy haired wonder." mMario said. *mMario is Metal mario*  
"TAKE YOUR BETS ON THE FIGHT OF A CENTURY! SSJ GOKU VS. mMARIO!" I announced as the housemates gathered to watch the fight.  
"I'll put 3,000 yen on goku winning." Chichi said.  
"I'll wager 3.000 coins on mario winning." Peach replied glaring at chichi.  
"I'll wager 4,000 yen that mario uses his wing cap in the battle." Tenchi chimed in.  
"5 galleons that goku uses the kamehameha wave" hermione said.  
after taking all the bets, asigning seats and geting ready. The fighters were ready.  
  
"Well come all to the fight!" I said "At the sound of the bell both fighters will fight, first to get knocked out of the ring, gives up , or is KOed, loses. You can't die in this specal arena. Ready? Fight!" I said as the bell rang.  
  
*it is to be asumed that goku and mario are in ther above annunced forms unlest it is stated otherwise*  
Goku came at Mario strong, Mario knowing that his speed is his disadvantage in this form stood his ground as goku came flyed fist first.  
  
"Ow, what the heck?" goku yelled after his fist hit mario but mario had not even flinched.  
  
"This cap allows me not to be damaged unless it's from great heights." mario explained as he grabed goku by the foot.  
  
Then Mario started to use is patented 'bowser throw(c)' by building up momentum by spining in place and then at top speed, releasing goku toward the edge of the arena.  
  
Goku not knowing about this throw, barely had time to stop his unvolentary flight. As he flew up goku was trying to put tougher a plan for once for defeating Mario, once this was done he flew down at Mario and picked him up then flew to the upper atmosphere then dropped Mario.  
  
"Have fun Mario! Too bad your too heavy to fly!" Goku taunted as mario plummeted, then he landed back in the ring and waited for mario to fall to his defeat.  
  
Mario had other plans, he took off his metal cap and exchanged it for his wing cap. *mMario is now wMario* then proceded to fly down at goku at full speed, supriseing him as he connected with a right jab into Goku's chest and releasing a fireball at the same time.  
  
"Here is your 4,000 yen, Tenchi, Mario used the wing cap." I said as i handed him the money.  
  
Goku staggered a bit as the jab/fireball combo knoced the wind out of him. goku noticing that mario had switched caps flew toward mario and they started to fight in hand to hand combat.  
  
Mario was almost matching Goku blow for blow, almost...  
as mario was getting punched and kicked into submission, peach screamed and chi was chanting " GO GOKU!, KICK THAT LITTLE MAN BACK TO WHERE HE BELONGS!"  
  
as Mario landed hard in the middle of the ring, his wing cap reverted to his normal cap, relizing that the wing cap was out of commision, he chose to go with his magic cape. *wMario is now cMario*  
  
"Looks like mario is going to use his cape, now that his wing cap's down." I whispered to Harry.  
"Well I don't think that's a good choice for mario to make, his cape needs running room for him to fly and the arena's too small." Harry commented.  
  
mario was now fighting on the ground, goku decided to end this battle with one of his trademark moves...  
  
"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Goku said as he released a kamehameha wave attack at the landbound Mario, the sound of coins jingling in the air was heared in the background.  
  
But mario knew this attack was coming the moment he was grounded, that was why he chose the cape.... with a flick of his wrist and a flutter of his cape, mario reflected the kamehameha back at goku! goku not expecting this was hit full on and landed just outside the ring.  
  
"*in zoid judge voice* BATTLE OVER! BATTLE OVER! THE WINNER IS.....cMARIO!" I annonced.  
"Mario!" peach said as she ran toward her hero.  
"Goku! chichi shouted as she ran to her hero.  
  
that was when things got weird...  
  
the sky cracked, the weather went from a sunny spring to a rainy summer, and the house and everyone near/in it was now right beside a palace, when I saw this place, and a surtain person in it, both me and the person said the same thing.  
  
"Oh dear gods, not again...." both Lashana and I said.  
  
end chapter one  
  
  
  
p.s. mario's cape can relfect attacks,if you just have to know what game gave it the ablity, it was super smash brothers melee.  
  
this chapter by Icemaster artic  
  
Icemaster owns no charicters but himself. 


	2. lashana meets the gang....dear gods....

"_You!_ What the hell are you doing here?!"

Okay, so maybe politeness just doesn't run in my veins. Sue me. I've had dealings with Icemaster before, and having him suddenly show up like this just doesn't improve my day.

I mean sure, weird things happen in this dimension all the time. I've pretty much learned to 'go with the flow', if you know what I mean. I don't even bat an eye anymore if a dragon shows up to try to chew on Zelgadis, or if Kang starts yelling out drill instructions in his sleep. Fireballing Xellos has turned into a reflex that I don't even notice anymore. But this...this I noticed. It's kinda hard to ignore a house that just materializes in your backyard....especially when said house has completely covered the pool.

This wouldn't have bothered me to such an extent had one of my Harem Guys not been in the pool at the time.

"Comin' through!" I yelled as I shoved a still shocked Icemaster out of the way and barrelled into the house, ignoring all the stares from the people around me as a fireball materialized in my right palm. "Hope you've got insurance! _FIREBALL!!!!_"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!? That was my livingroom!" Icemaster growled as he stared at the large hole that used to be polished hardwood floor.

I ignored him for the moment and reached down to grab the waistband of Duncan's trunks, grunting as I hauled him out onto dry land. "Your house landed on my pool," I retorted angrily as I leaned over the water-logged male and lightly slapped him on the cheek, trying to get a reaction from him. "Dammit, he's dead."

"Oh."

*sigh* Why me, Gods? Why? Why do you send me these people? Why can't you just stick to the usual dragon or my parents? Why? A worried voice from behind me pulled me out of my thoughts, making my mind scramble to comprehend what had been said.

"Oh, geez. You're sure he's dead? Can't you do CPR or something?"

I blinked at the voice and looked up, grinning. "Goku! Hey kewl, Icey does have good taste."

"Don't call me, Icey!" 

He says that like he actually expects me to listen. How drole. I shook my head and slowly got to my feet, glancing at Goku with a shrug. "No use. He's dead." As the various members of Icemaster's Gang gather around the ill-fated Duncan, I sighed and glanced over at the headmaster of this little group. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. One minute we're watching a sparring match between Goku and Mario, the next the weather goes all funky and we end up here."

Crap. "That explains the lightning and the tornado that sent Zelgadis flying through the Palace wall...." I'll have to remember to go pull him out of the brickwork next chance I get.

At this point in time, I feel I should tell you a bit about Duncan. Y'see, he's an immortal. The only way he can 'die' and stay 'dead', is if someone cuts off his head. So drowning, that's nothing too serious. But I don't go around telling people this because my sadistic streak must be nutured. So while I was making chit-chat with Icemaster, all of his Gang was crowding closer and closer to the 'dead' Duncan. It made what happened next all the better.

As the 'dead' Duncan suddenly twitched, arched his back and took in a deep gasp for breath, all of the gathered people took a collective leap backwards, and did much screaming, swearing and I think I saw Gohan loose an energy blast.

"You do know that was evil," Icemaster commented as I leaned against a chair and laughed myself sick.

"That's what made it all the better!" I gasped out in between chuckles, raising a hand to wipe tears from my eyes. "Oh Lords that was great...."

"What.....what hit me?"

"A house."

Duncan blinked and looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "What? It's true! I had to blow a hole in the floor to get you out! Of course....I could always throw you back...."

"No no! That's okay!" he said quickly, waving his hands as if to fend me off. That's when he noticed the other people. "Um....why exactly are you all staring at me?"

"You were dead!"

"Uh...." The Immortal Scot frowned and looked at me. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Whyever would I do that?" I smiled.

His frown morphed into a glare. "You're evil."

I blinked and looked at him curiously. "Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"Because it is," Icemaster grumbled from behind me as Duncan sighed and started to explain the perks of Immortality to the others.

"No comments from the peanut gallery," I growled as I turned to look at him. "Besides the fact that you've destroyed my pool, you've also ruined a perfectly relaxing day. Do you know how rare it is that we're _not_ attacked by some looney or another?"

Duncan exchanged glances with the Gang and shrugged. "We're a popular bunch with the general population of wackos...er...present company excluded."

"This coming from someone who was just hit over the head with a house." A sigh escaped me as I headed for the front door, brushing past Icemaster as I did so. "Just give me an hour to scrounge up a spell for this and I'll send you home. In the mean time...." I glanced back at Icemaster and his group and _glared_. I think I saw Tai and Sonic wince. "No fighting, no energy blasts, no spells, no freaky hat and cape tricks and no going psycho. You do not want to attract attention to yourselves. Understand?"

Duncan frowned at me as he followed me outside, seemingly forgetting that he was still in his trunks and soaking wet. "Why'd you tell them that?"

"I'm trying to salvage a peaceful afternoon. Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble there'll be if Goku gets anywhere near Blackwargreymon? He may be my Bonded, but he likes a challenging fight just as much as that Saiyan does. And I don't even want to _think_ about what'll happen if Chichi meets Telca."

Even I could see the shudder that went through him at that thought. "Point."

"'Sides," I continued as we climbed the stairs up to the deck. "I think it'll be hard enough trying to find a spell that'll get them home. Whatever brought them here was powerful....very powerful...."

"How powerful?"

"ACK!" Startled, I tripped and ended up crashing down the stairs, a string of curses escaping me as I landed on my back on the ground. Dazed, confuzzled and very much in pain, I managed to convince my eyes to focus just enough so I could glare up at a surprised Icemaster.

"Are you okay?!" Duncan yelped as he scrambled down the stairs and knelt by my side.

I was too busy glaring at Icemaster to care. "I'd fireball you if I could raise my arm."

"Wouldn't do you any good."

Annoying little- I stopped that thought before the idea of violence became too tempting and decided to let Duncan pull me to my feet, graciously reminding myself not to throw up on him when the world around me tilted. "Ooh. I don't think the landscape's supposed to be movin' like that...." 

"You gonna be okay? Want me to go get Blacky?" Duncan asked worriedly, yelping when I swatted him aside. 

"I'm fine. There will be no panicking of my Bonded. 'Sides, I recover much quicker after the upgrade."

"Upgrade?" Icemaster echoed, looking at me curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" I frowned, seeing him shake his head. "Oh. Well, it's nothing grand. Telca and I were dead for a little while."

"_WHAT?!_"

"Well, we got better. L-Sama - she's the Lord of Nightmares - and Gaia - you probably know her as Mother Earth - made us their Avatars and brought us back. Kewl, ne?" Oh look, he's twitching.

"A-Avatars? You and Telca?" I nodded. "Oh boy... and which are you?"

I chuckled and bowed. "Avatar to L-Sama, Mother of All. She calls me her Chaos Knight."

Duncan sighed as Icemaster's face went blank, his gaze rather catatonic. "I really wish you'd stop doing that to people."

"What? It's fun. Go get the camera and take a picture of this before he comes back to himself. I'm heading up to the Library."

"Yes ma'am."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"An entire Library full of spellbooks...and not one that explains what the hell is going on!" I snarled, throwing a book to the floor in disgust. I had been up here for almost three hours, and what did I have to show for it? Five paper cuts and a newly formed hatred of spellbooks that weren't in English. Joy.

~Lashana?~

"What?!" I whirled and discovered that Mewtwo had actually taken a step back at the amount of rage that had been in my voice. I sighed and rose a hand to rub at my aching temple. "Sorry. What is it?"

~Two things. First, why is there a house on the pool?~

I groaned. "Because the L-Sama probably needed a laugh. That's Icemaster's house. What's number two?"

~There's two spikey black haired males emptying the fridge.~

"What?!" Oh look, he backed away again. Smart Pokemon. Let the Elf past and avoid all eye contact. I stomped out into the hallway and paused to compose myself for a moment before opening a portal and leaping through, landing on the island counter in the Kitchen. "_Goku!_ Put that triple chocolate cake back into the fridge _this instant!_ Gohan, if you even _think_ about finishing off that fruit salad I'm gonna hurt you!"

"You can't talk to them that way!"

I frowned and turned to look down at a woman that could only be Chichi. "Oh not you too. Gods Above..." I sighed and rolled my gaze towards the ceiling. "Why me?"

"Who are you talking to, miss?" I glanced behind me and gazed down at the group of teens. A group of teens that my mind identifyed as the Digidestined. The Digidestined children with their newly arrived Digimon. _This is not good, _I mused to myself as I let my gaze roam over Tai, Sora, T.K. Kari, Mimi, Izzy and their respective Digimon. _How many people can Icemaster fit in one house?! Oh Lords....I need an Excedr-- _"_GOKU!!_ What did I tell you about that cake?! Put. It. _BACK!_"

"What's all the yelling about?" I looked over and saw Kang's jaw drop open in shock. "What the hell?"

"Don't ask. _Please,_ don't ask," I moaned as I hopped off the counter, slammed the fridge door shut and wove a shield spell over the entire thing before sending a vemonous glare in the two Saiyan's direction. "No touching. Comprende? Good. Kang? Do me a favor and go tell....uh....my Bonded to avoid el children at all costs."

"Huh?" He glanced past me, then paled. "Right. I'm going."

"And tell Zelgadis to meet me in the Main Hall in five minutes!!" I called after him, sighing as I turned to look at the large gathering in the Kitchen. "Get out."

"Make us!"

I glared at Chichi, baring my fangs in a feral grin as I let my aura flicker to life around me, my voice gaining that 'I've gone psychotic' tone. "Don't tempt me."

Most of the gathering made a stampede for the door, and I sighed in relief before looking at a battle-ready Goku and grimacing. "Oh, leave me alone," I grumbled as I headed into the Main Hall, noting the distinct lack of chimera. _Dammit. I guess Kang hasn't found him yet.... And Telca's gone out to see that new Spiderman movie with Remy....again.... _

I sighed again and sank down onto the main stairs, resting my elbows on my knees as I stared at the carpet under my feet, trying to figure out what the hell was going on and how it could be fixed. The sudden appearance of black boots in my line of vision made me blink and raise my head to meet Goku's gaze. I handled myself pretty well....considering. "Whaaaaaaat?" Whining. It's an art. 

He blinked. I don't know what he had been expecting, but it wasn't an exasperated whine. "Um.... no offense... but what are you?"

I rose a hand and tucked some hair behind my pointed right ear. "M'an Elf. Well....half-Elf anyway." I looked up at him and frowned. "I'm surprised Icemaster hasn't mentioned me."

"Well, he did talk about a psychotic sorceress that should be put in numerous straight jackets and then thrown in a maximum security insane asylum."

I growled. "Swell."

The Saiyan looked down at me for a moment, took in my current expression, then winced. "Oh."

I sighed and pushed myself to my feet, walking past him as I headed for the Main Doors, intent on going outside to get some time to think.....

"Lashana!!"

....which was aparantly _not_ going to happen. "What is it Beast?" I asked, looking at the blue furred mutant that ran up to me.

"There's a pink-haired woman in my lab! Her cackling is starting to make me wonder whether she is a psychotic serial killer!"

I blinked and looked over at Goku. "Translation?"

"Washu's having another episode."

"Episode?"

"Ever since she read some fanfics by some people named Lashana and Telca, she's gotten a little...weird," he paused and looked at me for a moment before grinning. "Hey! Your name's Lashana! Isn't that a coinciden-- Oh."

I groaned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"C'mon cackling wonder, let's get you back to Icemaster," I sighed as I dragged a duct-tape bound Washu out of Beasts Lab. _If this is what reading our fics does to people then I've got to get myself in gear and write more!_ I brought Washu out onto the deck and dropped her onto a patio chair, looking around for a moment before taking a deep breath and... "_ICEMASTER!!!!! _Yo, Icey!!"

"Don't call me 'Icey'!!"

"Ack!" I spun and faced Icemaster, glaring at him. "Don't _do_ that!" The Palace's windows shook. "Anyway, here's your psycho genius. She was freaking Beast out." I pointed to Washu on the chair and grinned. "Had to gag her. Sorry 'bout that." _Hehe._

Icemaster glared at me and looked like he was about to say something rather inventive, but he was cut off by the large amount of screaming from the vincinity of the front yard.

"What the flamin' hell?" I frowned as I wove my flight spell and soared upwards, clearing the Palace's roof and looking down at pure mayhem.

"Gee, I guess I should have told the Digidestined about Blacky, huh?" Icemaster mused as he appeared at my side.

I replied with my usual finess. "No shit! Y'think?!"

"Go get him Agumon!"

"Sure thing, Tai! Agumon! Warp Digivolve to.....Wargreymon!!"

"I just wanted to get the morning paper! _TERRA DESTROYER!!!_"

"_CELESTIAL ARROW!_"

My eyes widened as a newly digivolved Angewoman aimed an arrow at my Bonded, aiming at his back since he was presently busy fending off Wargreymon without the benefit of his armor or gauntlets. 

I reacted without thinking.

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!_" I screamed, flying forward and instinctively transforming into my newly acquired Avatar form as I shoved Blackwargreymon out of the line of fire, catching a glimpse of his panicked expression as a Terra Force and that bedamned arrow slammed into me.

"_Lashana!!_"

I waited until the smoke from the double explosions had been taken away by the winds before opening my eyes to look at my Bonded, winking at him. "Good thing I've got this Avatar transformation down pat, huh?"

He heaved a sigh of relief. "You're insane."

"But I'm entertaining. And speaking of entertainment...." I trailed off and turned a now cold gaze on the two Digimon that had been foolish enough to attack my Bonded, grinning when they stared at me in wary shock. "_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the flow of time--_"

"Don't you dare!!"

I growled and looked over at Icemaster, meeting and holding his glare for a moment before letting my Power fade, returning to my natural form. "Only because they're your friends do I spare them," I announced loud enough for everyone to hear before I flying over to my hovering Bonded and checking him over, sighing in relief when I saw that he was alright. "Didn't Kang tell you to avoid the children?"

He had the good graces to look embarrassed. I sighed and hugged him, ignoring the startled gasps from Digimon and children alike as he returned the embrace. "So," he muttered once we had pulled apart. "What's going on?"

"Would you believe that I don't know?"

"Yes."

"Oh har har. Very funny. You're sleeping on the couch tonight," I grumbled as I turned to look at our gathered audience. "Close yer mouths yer catching flies!" I glanced over at Icemaster and let my eyes flash from dark blue to gold. "You'd better have a talk with them."

"Yeah...." He looked over at a still stunned Wargreymon and sighed. "Can we borrow that Main Hall of yours?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Did you hear that?" Blackwargreymon whispered to me, low enough that he couldn't be overheard.

"Hear what?" I strained my hearing to it's full Elven capability and frowned at the sound of numerous baritone yelps. "Malcho! C'mon!" I grabbed Black's wrist and threw him into a portal, following him and leaving Icemaster to explain things to his Gang. We emerged into the Kitchen again, Black sprawling to the floor and I slamming into the stove. "Ow..."

"Amiga!!" _WHAM!_ "Get this loco-" _WHAM_ "-chica away from-" _WHAM _"-me!"

I groaned and looked over to discover that Videl was chasing Malcho around while madly waving a frying pan. It was an easy job to simply trip her as she ran past, leaving her to hit the floor with a wail of surprise. I bent down and confiscated the frying pan, eyeing the numerous dents for a moment before looking over at my quetzacoatl. "Are you alright?"

"Si.... Si, I think so mi amiga...." he winced, raising both wings to cover his head. 

"Good," I smiled, glancing down at the woman I had tripped. "Please don't beat up my quetzacoatl. He's the only one of his kind and I really don't want him to get another concussion."

"Quetza-what?"  
  
"Quetzacoatl. Winged serpent. Like in Aztec Mythology."

"But it talks!"

"_He_ is called Malcho. And yes, he talks. Not that big of a deal," I shrugged as I tossed the dented frying pan into a cupboard, looking over at Black when he groaned and hauled himself to his feet. 

"A little warning next time, okay?" he winced.

"Ach. Sorry." I glanced over at Videl to gauge her reaction and found her staring up at Blackwargreymon in mixed shock and fear. "He won't hurt you. His name's Blackwargreymon. Here, c'mon, get off the floor." I reached down and gently hauled her to her feet. "How long have you been with Icemaster's Gang anyway?"

"Long enough."

"And this still freaks you out?" I asked, gesturing to Malcho, who glared at me.

"Well.... most of Icemasters friends are.... well, human. It's not that I'm... racist or anything... he just startled me."

"He's a snake, he does that," I muttered, glancing back at him pointedly. "He startles me out of my wits at least once a week. It's like a ritual."

Malcho chuckled, drawing Videl's gaze. "Honestly, seniorita, I did not mean to frighten you. My apologies."

"He's the politest of the group," I murmured to Videl. "He'd charm you to death if you let him. He's really just a big softy."

"I _heard _that."

I snickered. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" _THUD!!!!_

Blackwargreymon blinked and looked over at me. "What was that?"

"Why are you asking me?" I countered as I lead the stampede to the deck, staring down at two familiar males below. "Tasuki? _Draco?!_" 

The flame-haired bandit from Fushigi Yuugi bared his fangs swatted at Draco's tail, making the dragon move aside by whacking him with his tessen. "Dammit! What's goin' on?! I was just about ta toast Nakago!"

"Oh dear.... this can't be good...." Draco muttered to himself as he got to his feet and flicked his wings against his back, his eyes widening when he saw me. "An Elf?"

I grinned, admiring my Favorite Dragon. "I dunno what's going on....But I like it!"

"WAAAH!!" _THUD! _"Goddamned @*#*%#*&@#&(*&%#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I blinked and leaned over the railing of the deck, staring past Draco to the aqua-haired Mazoku that had landed on top of a now twitching Tasuki. "Crap."

"I thought you were liking this," Blackwargreymon smirked at me.

"The moment passed," I muttered sourly. "_VALGARV!!_ Yo, Horn-boy! Get off of my friend!"

The Mazoku blinked and looked up at me, paling when he met my gaze. "Ack!! It's that @*$!% insane Elf!!" He scrambled to his feet and bolted into Icemaster's house, slamming the door behind him.

"Well.... it's nice to see that your reputation preceeds you." I growled and looked down at a grinning Tasuki as he got to his feet and casually brushed dirt off of himself. "So, Elfy, what's up?"


	3. what do you mean we're stuck?

Explanations   
  
~ ~ = Telepathy  
= Thought  
{ } = Bond  
- - = time change  
  
-11:00 or so-  
  
  
  
"Icemaster, oh Icemaster, HEY ICEY!" lashana yells to get my attention.  
"Don't call my Icey!" I automatically reply  
"Shouldn't you be explaining to the others." Lashana called out.  
"I'm on it. I'm on it" I grumbled   
~Aren't you a odd person.~ Mewtwo said as he the walked into the room.  
~Leave me alone Mewtwo.~ I reply.  
After passing Mewtwo, I floated into the Main hall where the rest of the group is already waiting with the absence of one... "I take it we'll leave Washu out of this meeting?" I inquired.  
"We think she needs some calming down time." Tenchi replied.  
  
" Ok Here's the scoop, we are in the land of the harem, run by the sorceresses; Lashana, The elf we met, and Telca who appears to be out of the house. Now we are guests here, so we are to be on our best behavior.   
There will be no attacking of Blackwargreymon for that is lashana's soul bonded, take a note of that. And no instigating fights while we are here in this realm without both mine and lashana's permission and you have to use the smash arena to prevent any deaths , Wait here for a moment!"  
I explained as several thoughts ran though my head as I rush out the door.  
  
After rushing outside I look behind the house and sure enough, the smash arena,  
the quidditch field infact a good half-acre of forest that most definitely stood out.  
"Lashana isn't going to be pleased." I said looking out on the odd purple leaved trees.  
Running back into the Main hall I reply to the group " Be prepared to stay a while it looks like our entire area got pulled into this world." And with these words a collective groan was uttered by the group .  
  
"come on you guys lets try to get fed then we can hold a meeting on how to get back to Haven." I said. As we arrived I decided to give lashana back her pool as the magic-users   
in the group helped me lift the house into the air and place it behind the arena,  
next to the purple leaved trees.   
  
-Noon-  
  
"Well what started as a good day didn't turn out to be to bad."  
lashana remarked after joining the group for lunch, as Sasami, Mario, and Sonic had made several 6 foot subs.  
"Well while you guys eat I'll try and find a way to get us back." I said as I walked though a wall.  
  
-2:00-  
"Nothing." I say As I throw a book and pull an new one down. "nothing" as I say throw that book. "There is not a spell listed in every book I got that can help me get my group 'home'!" I shout as I look at the piles among piles of books on the floor. "Well, this won't go over well with lashana…" I say to myself as at that very time a certain blue haired mazoku entered the room. Now I'm pretty P.O. ed because we're stuck here to the best of my knowledge, but this little thing takes the cake.  
  
"WHAT the! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!!!!!!!" I scream as I grab the thing by the hair and throw him into by all chances, Xellos. "Ok, must calm down, calm… cool… What the FUCK was that! Ok I think I'd a heart attack… if had a heart." I said breathing heavily and tweaking out. "I need a vacation but I'm not testing portal spells in this place, they like to backfire. I need a beer…" I said the moment I calmed down.  
  
/meanwhile at the sea of chaos/  
  
"L-sama you better not be playing with the dimensions again." Gaia said in a motherly tone of a child caught as she watched L-sama watching a TV looking in on the harem dimension.  
"But Mom! I didn't do it! It was a nasty compy virus that's messing up with the reboot and digital worlds and you know what that does!" said chibi L-sama.  
"So not one but 2 planes are off kilter making trouble for our avatars. Are you sure you didn't do it?" Gaia replied "As sure as sure!" chibi L-sama replied. Gaia sighed at this.  
  
/back in the harem dimension, at Icemaster's secret keg stash/   
  
"Now where's that ale…" I mutter as I enter my secret room of beer. As I entered the room, I found that not a single one of my 4 kegs was there. Little to my knowledge was the fact that at this very time Wargreymon was rolling the last 2 of my kegs into the palace with Blackwargreymon gesturing for him to go faster.  
"No beer ;-;. Now I need coffee…" I said as I floated toward the kitchen.  
  
-4:00-  
  
Lashana was coming down from her second trip into the library when she found most of the male members of the harem and a good portion of the males in my group having a keg party, Sonic was singing karaoke, Mario handing out beer, Tenchi was talking to Kenshin. It looked like most were trying to make the best of it.   
  
-6:00-  
  
"ah coffee, the divine brew…" I spoke while holding my mug. "Hey Icey! Air! Mail!" Lashana yelled as she chucked Wargreymon though the window of the kitchen...right into the coffee maker. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Not the coffee maker ;_;. My Afterlife sucks." I say as I drag the Wargreymon into Tai's room.  
  
  
-7:00-  
  
"Ah, the computer, a perfect escape from today's activity's." Lashana says while sitting down at her computer. "I have mail?" She says aloud while looking at the address:  
Fong@Mainframe.exe   
"Now that's odd." She remarks as she opened the e-mail.  
  
Dear User:  
  
As you may not know our world is under attack. We need help from you to defend mainframe. Please send help as soon as possible.  
  
Fong,  
CPU.  
  
"Uh, what the? I think Telca should see this if she ever gets home. Or maybe I can talk to that Izzy kid."" lashana said while glaring at the clock.  
  
-11:00-  
  
"Come on remy! Lashana's going to freak if she knew we were out this long." Telca said as she and Gambit snuck back in the palace. As Telca entered the Game room she found a fair amount of new faces on the floor asleep. "I don't want to know what happened while I was gone but I'll blame lashana for it in the morning." Telca replied. 


End file.
